My teacher, My fiance
by Kawaii Bell
Summary: sakura is the student, syaoran the teacher what happens when they become engaged to marry?
1. Default Chapter

My Teacher, My Fiancé

By Kawaii Bell

Disclaimer: Listen to me I'm only going to say this once I DO NOT OWN Cardcaptor Sakura SO DO NOT SUE ME!

My story is divided into parts so they are not chapters so in advance I thank anyone who will review my story thank you no on with the story.

Part I

A beautiful baby girl was in her mother's lap in a big mansion. A little boy of the age 6 was sitting in a chair next to his mother. He had amber eyes and chocolate brown hair. They were all seated at a big table.

"Welcome Kinomoto family we have decided to end this feud by engaging Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran to marry. Do you Kinomoto family accept?"

"Yes we do."

"So it is official Kinomoto Sakura shall marry Li Syaoran."

15 years later

A beautiful 15-year-old girl got up from her bed. She lived in Tokyo, Japan. She had long brown hair and emerald eyes she got into her school uniform and walked down stairs she attended star high and she was in her sophomore year. Today was the first day of school and she was so exited to meet her new teachers.

"Good morning, mother, father."

Sakura said bowing and sitting down at the table when the maid came in and served the meal. She ate her meal and then left on roller blades. She knew she could just get a ride in her car but she didn't want to. She got to school on time and she met up with her best friend Daidouji Tomoyo.

"Hey Sakura why didn't you get a ride to school?"

"Hey Tomoyo I didn't want to. So what class do you have first?"

"Some teacher named Mr. Li."

"Hmm, I have him too."

"Look at our luck."

"Yep lets get to class before we're late."

Tomoyo nodded and they left to class. They sat down in a seat. Then a teacher walked in.

"Good morning class, welcome to your Chinese class. And I am your teacher, Mr. Li."

"Good morning Mr. Li." The class said to the teacher.

"Well let's begin…"

And so class began.

Break

"Did you see the new Chinese teacher he's so hot."

A girl said

"Yes, he is."

8 months later

Sakura was walking home to her parents; she had no friends, her only friend Tomoyo Daidoji had left for England, and lots of money. She was tall and well built like a model. But no one noticed her. She of course didn't care, she liked being a nobody. But she was actually the heir to the richest family of Japan, Kinomoto. She got home and changed into a beautiful dress, the dress was just above her knees and it was a light blue. She tied her hair in a light blue ribbon. She walked down stairs and met up with her parents.

"Sakura."

Her father Fujitaka said.

"Hello father, mother."

She said to them.

"Sakura, we're going to china in a few days."

"But mother what about school."

"Sakura you are excused from school, it is very important."

"Yes Sakura it is important, you see the richest family of China and Japan had a feud and to stop the feud we had an agreement, that the heirs to the families would marry,"

Her father explained.

"And the heir to the Japanese family is you Sakura and we agreed to have you marry Li Syaoran, the heir to the Chinese family."

Sakura's mother Nadeshko said.

"Sakura do you have an objection?"  
"No father, I will marry this Li Syaoran."

"That's my girl."

Fujitaka said. Sakura smiled at her father and mother.

School next day

"Did you hear? Sakura Kinomoto is not coming to school for three days."

"Who is Sakura Kinomoto?"  
"She's the heir to the richest family of Japan."

"She is?! Do I know her?"  
"Yes she is the one with the long brown hair and emerald eyes in Mr. Li's class."

"I also heard that Mr. Li is missing school for a week. I wonder why."

"Yes me too."

China

Sakura was sitting in a living room of an apartment.

"Sakura tomorrow is your birthday and you will attend a party at the Li house and you will meet your fiancé."

"Yes father."

Next day

Sakura got up and dressed up in a long icy blue dress and her hair was braided into a braid. She had light blue eye shadow and some lip-gloss. The top of the dress was tight showing her nice breasts and the bottom flared out.

"Sakura are you ready to go?"  
"Yes father."

Sakura said and she grabbed an icy blue purse. She walked out of her room into the living room.

"Lets go dear."

"Yes father."

Sakura said as she walked out of the living room and down some stairs with her parents. She walked into a limo. And the limo drove to a big mansion. Fujitaka got out first then helped Nadeshko out then Sakura. A butler opened the door and escorted the Kinomoto family to the dinning room. In the dinning room was a big table and ten people were sitting down at the table. Yelan got up and so did her husband Xin.

"Hello welcome Kinomoto family, you must be Sakura."

"Yes, Mrs. Li."  
"Please sit down Nadeshko, Sakura and Fujitaka."

The Kinomoto family sat down at the table.

"Well let's eat then we'll go into living room."

They began to eat then after they finished they went to the living room.

"Sakura this is your fiancé, my son Li Syaoran."

Yelan said as Mr. Li her teacher stood up. Sakura hadn't noticed him since they got there.

"Mr.…Li?!"  
Sakura said.

"Sakura?!"

Mr. Li looked surprised.

"Do you know each other?"

Yelan asked.

"Yes mother she is one of my students in Japan."

"Well that's good you know each other. Well like you know each other we will have you live together, till you marry then you'll will live here."

Yelan said.

"Yes mother. What about Sakura's parents?"

"They will be staying here in China."

Yelan said.

"Sakura you'll be going back tomorrow to Japan."  
Nadeshko said.

"Yes mother."

Sakura said.

Next day

Sakura was packed and ready to go when a knock came. She answered the door and Syaoran was standing there.

"Ready to go Sakura?"  
"Yes Syaoran."

Syaoran helped her with her suitcase. When everything was in the limo. The limo drove off to the airport.

The plane

"Umm Sakura…"

"Yes?"  
"Well I was wondering if you would not mention the engagement to any body."

"Oh don't worry I won't trust me. And don't worry about any friends of mine visiting."

"Why? Well you see I have no friends."

"Oh, why don't you?"

"I don't know I just don't and I'm fine this way and no one will ever find out."

Syaoran nodded. And they didn't talk the rest of the way home in the plane. When they arrived at the airport a limo was waiting for them.

"Sakura we'll go to your house and pick up your things then we'll go to my place."

"Alright."

The limo drove to Sakura's house. And Sakura quickly packed everything and the driver helped Syaoran take it to the limo. When they were finished the limo drove off to an apartment complex.

Syaoran got out and helped Sakura out and he gave her a key to the apartment. The driver and Syaoran took everything to the apartment and left it right in the living room.

"Welcome Sakura to your new home."

"Thank you. Your living room is big."

"Wait till you see your room. And the rest of the apartment."

Syaoran said. He led her to her room and she was surprised to see it bigger than her room at home and that room was big. He placed all her things in her room then he toured her on the apartment.

"Sakura one thing, I don't have a maid or any thing I do everything by hand okay?"

"Fine by me. I took some classes on cooking and house keeping just for fun."

Sakura said.

Next day at school

"Hello class I'm back now back to teaching you Chinese."

"Yes sir."

The class said sadly.

Mr. Li began to teach again and Sakura was just paying attention. Then on break Sakura was eating her lunch she packed. She packed one for Syaoran too. She was eating peacefully when some one came up to her.

"Kinomoto where were you the past three days?"

A girl asked her she was one of the snobbish girls, Yumi Saotome.

"Saotome it is none of your business, you know that."

"It was weird that you and Mr. Li were missing the same days."

"Well it was just a coincidence that we were out on the same days so what?"  
Sakura said annoyed.

"What ever."

Sakura said after a while. She got up and left. Sakura was so mad that she had the nerve to ask that.

After school Sakura went to the courtyard to wait for Syaoran, what she found was a group of girls.

"Kinomoto, since you refuse to tell us why you were gone, we will get it out of you."

Yumi said as she waved her hand and a pair of girls grabbed her hands and held them behind her back and a few others punched her stomach as she doubled over.

"Now Kinomoto where were you?"

"Like I'm going to tell you."

Sakura spat out at her. Yumi slapped her face. And a little blood ran from her lip.

"Are you going to tell me?"  
"NO I won't"  
Sakura said as she got another slap but on her other cheek.

"STOP! Let go of Kinomoto."

End of part I

I hope you enjoyed the first part. Till next time. Please Review.


	2. chapter two

My Teacher, My Fiancé

By Kawaii Bell

Disclaimer: Listen to me I'm only going to say this once I DO NOT OWN Cardcaptor Sakura SO DO NOT SUE ME!

Thank you for all the reviews you guys are wonderful and i am so sorry that you had to wait. what happened was that when i uploaded some chapters i had trouble with this one so i finally had a chance to upload this one so thank you to who reviewed and waited.

My story is divided into parts so they are not chapters so in advance I thank anyone who will review my story thank you no on with the story.

Recap:

Sakura said as she got another slap but on her other cheek.

"STOP! Let go of Kinomoto."

Part II

Mr. Li said coming from the door to the courtyard. The girls immediately let go of Sakura and she fell.

"What's the meaning of this Saotome?"

Yumi didn't say a word.

"Go home I'll deal with you tomorrow at school. Saotome, Ikari, Sky, Tendo and James."

"Yes sir."

Ikari, Sky, Tendo and James ran off and left Saotome behind.

"I'm sorry Kinomoto."

Saotome said leaving. Mr. Li kneeled down and picked Sakura up and walked to his car. He put her in the passenger seat and drove off. He got to their apartment and placed her on her bed. He cleaned her wounds and waited until she came to. When she did she was surprised to see she was in her new home.

"Syaoran, did you stop them?"  
"Yes, I did are you okay?"

"My stomach hurts, and my cheeks."

"Sakura you'll stay home and so will I."

"Don't Syaoran this is what started everything, you missing school the same day as me."

Sakura said softly.

"Alright I guess you'll be okay, by yourself."

"Thank you Syaoran, I can take care of myself."

"I hope so. What started all of this?"  
"The day you left first then I left the next day and then when we came back on the same day. They started to think that something was going on, since you are popular among the girl students because they think you're hot."

Sakura said calmly.

"Oh, that's why."

"Yes. I'm going to sleep for a bit."

Syaoran nodded and Sakura fell asleep.

Sakura woke the next day hungry, she walked into the dinning room, which was connected to the kitchen. She saw at the table two plates and two cups of orange juice Syaoran walked in with a batch of pancakes.

"Hungry Saku?"

Sakura nodded softly.

"Sit down and I'll bring in the syrup and butter."

Sakura nodded again as she sat down and waited for Syaoran come in. When he came in and handed the syrup and butter to Sakura who grabbed some pancakes and placed them on the plate. She did the same for Syaoran. He sat down at the table.

"Thanks for the breakfast."

"Your welcome. Are you sure you don't want to go to school?"  
"Yes I need to rest and don't worry about me, come during lunch break and check on me."

"Okay that will make me feel better."

Syaoran said eating his breakfast. After he finished he left for school.

Lunch break at school

"Mr. Li would you like to eat with me and the girls?"  
Yumi said.

"No thank you I'm going home to eat."

"Why can't you please?"

"No and you and the girls are suspended form school here's your letter."

Mr. Li said handing them the letters then leaving and walking to his car and driving off. He got home and Sakura greeted him and led the way to the dinning room.

"I just finished making lunch, I hope you like it."

Sakura said. Opening the door and Syaoran was amazed how much she cooked.

"Every thing looks delicious. Thank you Sakura."

"Your welcome, you'll get used to my cooking after all I'm going to be your wife."

Sakura said smiling.

"I see your better."

"Yep all I needed was some peace and quiet."

"Sakura about our engagement… are you okay with it?"

"Yes after all I knew what I was here for, I am here to marry you and produce an heir to stop our family's feud."

Sakura said sitting down.

After lunch Syaoran returned to work and Sakura stayed home. Mean while Syaoran was at work she was cleaning the apartment. She cleaned Syaoran's room last then she fell asleep in his room because she was so tired to even walk to her room. Syaoran came home and found the house clean he went to Sakura's room she wasn't there then he went to his and found Sakura sound asleep. He went over to the bed and pulled up a chair and sat next to Sakura.

'Sakura I think I am falling in love with you.'

Syaoran thought to himself. Sakura stirred a little and woke up.

"Hi Syaoran, umm."

"Hi Sakura. How was your nap?"

"Umm great. Sorry for sleeping in your room I was so tired when I finished cleaning the apartment that I just fell asleep on your bed."  
"It's okay Saku."

Sakura got up from the bed and slowly gave Syaoran a kiss on his cheek, which made him blush like a tomato. He bent down and took Sakura's lips in a sweet kiss.

"Umm."

Sakura said in the kiss.

"Sakura did you like that?"

Syaoran asked after they broke the kiss.

"Yes, that was my first kiss."

Sakura said softly.

"What do you mean your first kiss? Don't tell me, but you haven't even had one boyfriend?"

Sakura nodded a yes. Syaoran took her lips again in a sweet kiss.

"Sakura…"

"Syaoran I love you."

Sakura said after a few kisses.

"I love you too."

He said to her as she fell asleep in his arms. (Some how Syaoran ended up in the bed).

Next morning

Sakura slipped away from Syaoran's arms and left the room to change into her school uniform and she went to the kitchen and prepared breakfast. Syaoran woke up to a cheerful Sakura sitting on the bedside in her school uniform with an apron.

"Good morning Syaoran get up. You have to eat before we leave; you have to be there half an hour early."

Sakura said to a sleepy Syaoran.

"I'm up."

Syaoran said getting up and walking to his bathroom and taking a shower. And coming out bathed and dressed. Sakura grabbed his hand and dragged him out the room and into the dinning room. And they left for school a few minutes after eating breakfast.

School few months later

Sakura and Syaoran got to school. Syaoran drove to school and Sakura walked a block. The school was starting to fill up with students ready to study. Sakura walked into her class and sat down waiting for other students to arrive. While the students got to class Sakura was studding with the help of Syaoran. She was reading a book with some help on words she didn't know. Soon the bell rung and the students were filling into the class. Once five minutes were done the second bell rung and the class began. At the end of the class Syaoran made and announcement.

"Class as you all know tomorrow is the last day of school so my class we will have our final then we will celebrate, so bring a Chinese dish to share with the class, I personally will cook something also."

The class nodded and left the class. And went to lunch. Sakura sat under a tree and ate her lunch peacefully; with out a care in her life she was happy for once in her life. Yumi came up to her.

"Kinomoto."

She said.

"Oh, Saotome."

Sakura said.

"I came to apologize about the other day. I'm so sorry about that, I needed a few months to think about it and I decided that I wanted to be your friend."

"Saotome, I accept your apology. And I would love to be your friend."

"Call me Yumi, Kinomoto."

"Alright Yumi you can call me Sakura."

Sakura said smiling at her.

That night at the apartment.

"Syaoran help me with my Chinese cooking for tomorrow."

"Alright. Coming Saku."

Syaoran said walking to the kitchen, where Sakura was trying to cook something.

"What are you trying to cook?"

"Some stir fry but I can't cook this Chinese food. Sure I can cook some other things like rice and other things but I can't cook Chinese food."

"Sakura you need some soy sauce and some spices and some chicken and some vegetables here let me help."

Syaoran said taking over what she was cooking. Sakura was amazed on how fast Syaoran did everything.

"Sakura what's this for?"

"Dinner what else; your project I'm going to do it in the morning, so it will be fresh. Duh."

Beep beep beep …

"Oh the rice is finished."

Sakura said getting the rice and serving it on the plates as Syaoran put the chicken stir-fry on top of the rice. And Sakura got some water she boiled and placed some tealeaves in the water and added some sugar. She placed the tea on the table as Syaoran placed the chicken stir-fry on the table. Sakura took two pairs of chopsticks and took them to the table as they sat down to eat.

"Umm. You're a great cook Syaoran."

"Thanks. Tomorrow I'll cook something special for you. After school that is."

"Okay. But will you help me cook my dish? Since you're so good."

"But wouldn't that be cheating?"

"No, not if any one knows."

Sakura said smiling.

"Alright I can't refuse your smile."

Syaoran said smiling at Sakura.

The next morning

Sakura and Syaoran woke up early in the morning to cook Chinese dishes. Two hours later Sakura and Syaoran were finished with all the cooking.

"Sakura lets go we're already 10 minutes late."

"Coming let me just finish brushing my hair."

Sakura said from her bathroom. A minute later Sakura came running out of her bathroom.

"Let's go."

Sakura said walking out the door with her dishes. Syaoran and Sakura split all the dishes they made, which were a lot.

Syaoran drove to the school and they got out quickly and Syaoran ran to his classroom, which had a few kids sitting down with the dish they made in front of them. Sakura walked inside right after with her hands full of dishes. A few minutes later the rest of the students came in with dishes.

"Hello class did every one bring their dish?"

"Yes."

"Well let's eat."

Mr. Li said uncovering his dishes and the rest followed. He pulled from under his desk some tea, cups, chopsticks and plates. He placed all the items on a table he had brought in the previous day. Every one took a plate, a pair of chopsticks and a cup full of tea.

"I hope everyone enjoys the food."

Mr. Li said taking some of the other student's food and eating it. He ate some of every student's food and he liked it. The lunch bell rung.

"Class is dismissed, and by the way the all the food was great."

Mr. Li said to the students who were throwing away the plastic plates, chopsticks and the cups. The students slowly left the class and to their lunch period.

Sakura got home early that day. Syaoran had to record the grades into the computer. Sakura cleaned the apartment, since it was a mess. When Syaoran got home that night Sakura had made a big feast for him.

"Thanks for dinner Sakura."

"Your welcome."

Sakura said. Sitting on Syaoran's bed in his room. Sakura laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

"Sakura…"

Syaoran said walking to the bed from the bathroom in his room.

"Sakura… have a nice dream."

Syaoran said softly.

Two Years Later

Sakura graduated from high school. It was a day later after she graduated. She was sitting on the sofa in the living room with Syaoran when the mail came with a letter from Sakura's parents. Sakura opened the letter.

Dear Sakura,

Hi Sakura, how are you, we've have decided the date of your marriage with Li Syaoran. It will be in a month, which will be in July. We will have every thing set up for the wedding, and the wedding dress. So I hope to see you in July, Sakura dear. Say hi to Li for me.

Love,

Nadeshko

"Syaoran, I got this letter from mother and it said that our wedding is in July."

"Oh, I can't wait can you?"

"No, I can't wait because I love you so much."

Sakura said as she snuggled next to Syaoran.

"I love you too, Sakura."

Syaoran said wrapping his arms around Sakura's slim figure. Sakura smiled in his arms.

One month later

Sakura and Syaoran took a plane to china. They arrived at a big mansion. Sakura got out of the limo and walked up to the house. She was wearing a light summer dress. Syaoran got out right after Sakura.

"Welcome home. Syaoran and Sakura."

"Hello mother."

End of Part II

Thanks for reading I hope you can review and tell me what you think.


	3. chapter three

My Teacher, My Fiancé

By Kawaii Bell

Disclaimer: Listen to me I'm only going to say this once I DO NOT OWN Cardcaptor Sakura SO DO NOT SUE ME!

My story is divided into parts so they are not chapters so in advance I thank anyone who will review my story thank you no on with the story.

Recap:

"Welcome home. Syaoran and Sakura."

"Hello mother."

Part III

Syaoran said bowing to his mother.

"Hello Yelan."

Sakura said curtsying at Yelan.

"Sakura."

"Mother, father, how are you?"

Sakura said curtsying then hugging her parents.

"Fine Sakura."

Nadeshko said to Sakura.

"Well Sakura and Syaoran your wedding is tomorrow."

"Yes Yelan."

Sakura said.

Sakura woke the next morning. She got up and dressed and went down stairs to the dinning table.

"Good morning. Every one."

Sakura said as she took her seat next to her fiancé.

"Good morning Sakura."

Yelan said as others said good morning.

Sakura was in her room putting on her dress in the bathroom. She came out of the bathroom and a group of stylists came over to her and began to do her make up and her hair. When they were finished with Sakura she looked beautiful.

Fujitaka, Sakura's father, was escorting Sakura down the isle.

"We are here to join Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran in holy matrimony."

The priest said.

"Sakura Kinomoto do you take Syaoran Li to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Syaoran Li do you take Sakura Kinomoto to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Syaoran lifted Sakura's veil and kissed her lips. Then they walked down the isle and into a limo. The limo drove off

In the hotel Sakura and Syaoran were talking about things on the bed.

"Sakura do you want to live in the mansion or the apartment?"

"I like the apartment after all we lived there for three years and I like the apartment."

"I know my mother will make us live at the mansion, so how about if we live at the mansion until you give birth to a baby."

"Yeah, how long do you think that will be?"

Sakura asked getting closer to Syaoran.

"I don't know maybe nine months from now."

Syaoran said kissing Sakura's lips. And Syaoran was unzipping Sakura's wedding dress. Sakura was pressing her chest into Syaoran's palm that was caressing her breast. Sakura and Syaoran were now naked. And Syaoran was making love to Sakura who was enjoying everything Syaoran was doing to her body. Sakura only could moan Syaoran's name. Syaoran also moaned Sakura's name as he pleasured Sakura to the maxim he could. He was in her all the time and at the end he groaned and spilled himself deep inside of Sakura. Then after he spilled himself in her he pulled out softly and lay next to Sakura, who was breathing heavily as her chest with love bites went up and down.

"Sakura, I love you dear."

Syaoran said as Sakura curled up next to him and fell asleep as Syaoran wrapped his arms around her slim body.

Next morning Sakura woke up with Syaoran who was looking at her, she smiled then they got up.

"I'm going to take a bath, wanna come?"  
"Yes."

Syaoran said following Sakura to the bathroom. The bathroom was big it had a big bathtub. Sakura filled the tub with hot water and cold water. She touched the water and it was perfect and she stepped in with Syaoran's hands around her waist, he was tickling and she was laughing softly. She sat on top of Syaoran in the tub and leaned against his chest and relaxed.

Sakura got dressed after the bath. So did Syaoran.

"Sakura do you want to go on a honey moon?"

"Yeah but where?"

"How about France?"

"Sounds nice Syaoran."

"Well what are we waiting for? I have enough money to pay for two tickets to Paris and a hotel for say a week and money for food and gifts."

"Well, lets go and brought clothes."

They arrived in Paris and they got to a hotel.

"This a beautiful room. Syaoran."

"What do you expect from a five star hotel?"

"What! This is a five star hotel?"

"Yes what do you expect for the heir to the Li clan?"  
"I thought you would go for a less expensive hotel."

"Not a chance."

Syaoran said smiling at Sakura.

A week later Sakura and Syaoran returned to china. When they got to the house after the 'welcome homes' Sakura walked up the stairs to her room then she went to her bathroom and threw up all that she had eaten. After wards she went to the bed and lay down because she was dizzy.

After dinner she went upstairs with Syaoran and went to their room and once she got in the room she ran to the bathroom and threw up. Syaoran walked in and held Sakura's beautiful hair.

"Sakura are you all right?"

"Yes, I think I'm pregnant."

"Really!"

"Yes."

"I hope so."

Syaoran said happily. Sakura wiped her mouth with a towel that was near by and smiled at Syaoran. She brushed her teeth and put her hair into a ponytail and tied it with a ribbon.

"That's better."

Sakura said walking out of the bathroom.

"Sakura do you want to tell our parents?"

"No let them figure it out by themselves."

"Are you sure that they will find out?"

Syaoran asked.

"Yes my mother and your mother had kids and they know all there is to know about to be a mother so don't worry they'll find out."

Sakura said smiling a beautiful smile.

Two months later

Sakura was getting a little fatter, so she knew she was pregnant. Nadeshko and Yelan knew something was up. So they went to Sakura when she was alone in her room. Syaoran was at a meeting with his father about the Li clan. Sakura was sitting down on the bed reading a book on how to be a good mother. When she heard a knock she put the book under her pillow and picked up a teen magazine and acted like reading it while she said…

"Who is it?"

"Your mother and Yelan."

"Come in."

The door opened and Nadeshko and Yelan walked in.

"Hi Sakura dear."

"Hello mother and Yelan."

"Sakura dear what's wrong? You have been acting weird."

Nadeshko said looking at Sakura.

"Nothing mother."

Sakura said.

"Stop lying Sakura, something is wrong what is it? Are you hiding something?"

"Nothing is wrong. Mother."

"I know something is wrong. I am your mother after all now spill."

"I said nothing is wrong. Mother."

Sakura said

"I know it. I know what's wrong, my son has been acting happy lately and I know why."

Yelan said with a smile.

"What's wrong? Yelan?"

Nadeshko said.

"Sakura is pregnant. Aren't you Sakura?"

"Yes guilty as charged. Yelan."

Sakura said smiling.

"I knew it!"

Nadeshko said proudly.

"So how long Sakura?"

"About two months now I think."

Sakura said smiling at them.

"How long were you planning to tell us?"

"I wasn't mother, I was planning for you two to find out by yourselves. And I told Syaoran not to tell any one."

Sakura said smiling at her mother and mother-in-law.

Dinner

Sakura was sitting down next to Syaoran. So was everyone else at the table. They ate dinner then at the end of desert Yelan began to speak.

"Members of this clan I am proud to say that Sakura, Xiao Lang's wife is two months pregnant."

"Really?"

Fujitaka and Xin said at the same time.

"Yes."

Sakura said softly smiling at her father and her father-in-law.

"Well in that case Sakura you will stay in your room laying down and doing nothing."

Xin said to Sakura.

"Yes."

Sakura said.

"Well good night everyone."

Sakura said walking up the stairs and to her room.

"Good night."

Syaoran said following Sakura up the stairs. He went to their room.

"Sakura are you okay?"

"Yes. But I don't want to stay in bed for seven months."

Sakura said a little angry.

"I know you don't want to stay in bed that long but my parents are only worried because this is their first grandchild."

"Syaoran what can I do for seven months in my room?"  
"Hey just follow along I'll think of something I'll try to convince my parents, for you to do any thing you want but no to hasty."

"Okay. I will be careful."

"Well let's sleep then tomorrow I'll convince my parents."

"Good idea."

Sakura said going to the bathroom and changing into a nightdress made out of silk.

"Sakura you look beautiful."

"Thank you Syaoran."

Sakura said lying down in the bed with Syaoran hugging her. Syaoran's hand was on Sakura stomach.

"I can't wait for seven months to go by."

End of part III

I hope you review.


	4. chapter four

My Teacher, My Fiancé

By Kawaii Bell

Disclaimer: Listen to me I'm only going to say this once I DO NOT OWN Cardcaptor Sakura SO DO NOT SUE ME!

My story is divided into parts so they are not chapters so in advance I thank anyone who will review my story thank you no on with the story.

Recap:

"I married his cousin Xiao Lang Li."

Sakura said shocked at the news. So was Yumi.

Part V

"Well when am I going to meet Xiao Lang?"

"You already met him… about two years ago."

Sakura said trying to give Yumi hints.

"He taught us a subject you hated."

"You mean Mr. Li?"

"Yep. He's my husband."

"But how?"

"It was an arranged marriage."

Sakura said as Yumi stayed there shocked at the information.

Yumi had left and the twins began to cry as Syaoran came out of the room and helped Sakura with the twins he held on to Wu Ren as Sakura fed Zhen Zhu. Then they switched and Syaoran burped Zhen Zhu. Then Sakura burped Wu Ren then they both played with the twins.

"Sakura do you think we should buy a house? A small house no too big or too small?"

"Well I would like a house with a big yard for the twins to play in and I wouldn't mind a garden."

"Sounds nice so do you want to?"

"Yeah I would love it."

"How about you design the house on a land of at least twenty acres."

"Okay."

Sakura said playing with Zhen Zhu who was in her arms giggling.

Syaoran had purchased the twenty acres of land and he had paid people to build the house Sakura wanted. Then when the house was finished they moved into the medium sized house with fifty rooms and five floors. The house was a small mansion. On the twenty acres there was a horse stable with two horses both white. Sakura got her garden it was big and beautiful. And they had a lot of toys for the twins they had a big swimming pool and a whole bunch of other things.

Five years later

The twins were now five years old and they had a pony each and they had a small pool and a lot of toys. Today their grandparents were coming to visit them. Zhen Zhu was wearing a simple pearly white dress and Wu Ren was wearing a green t-shirt and jeans. A limo pulled up and four people got out. They were wearing nice clothes. The women wore a dress while the men wore tuxes.

"Mother, father."

Sakura said as she walked up to her parents hugging them.

"Yelan, Xin how are you?"

"Fine where are the twins?"

"They are with their father. Come on in they will be down in a minute."

In a minute Syaoran walked down with Zhen Zhu in his arms while Wu Ren walked next to him.  
"Mother, Father how are you?"

"We're fine dear."

Yelan said as Syaoran put Zhen Zhu on the ground. The little girl walked over to her mother and held onto her leg.

"Zhen Zhu say hello to your grandmas and grandpas. You too Wu Ren."

"Hello grandmas and grandpas."

Zhen Zhu said curtsying in her pearly white dress. Wu Ren followed in saying hello.

"Hi Zhen Zhu and Wu Ren."

The grandparents said.

"So how have you been Sakura?"

"Fine mother I just absolutely love this house and my two little kids."

Sakura said as she picked up the little girl and handed her to her grandma Nadeshiko.

"She is so adorable she looks exactly like you Sakura and Wu Ren takes after his father."

Nadeshiko said playing with the little girl as she giggled in her arms.

Later that day

Soon it became dark and Nadeshiko, Fujitaka, Yelan and Xin had to go back to China. Sakura took Zhen Zhu and Wu Ren to the garden as Syaoran joined them looking at the stars. Zhen Zhu sat next her brother Wu Ren watching the stars as Sakura and Syaoran sat together behind them. Sakura held on to Syaoran's hand smiling. She looked at Syaoran and kissed him softly.

"So Syaoran do you want more kids?" Sakura said softly.

"Don't know. These two are already a hand full." Syaoran said looking at his twins.

Sakura smiled and kissed him.

"May be in a few years, when they're a little older." Syaoran said.

"Mommy."   
"Yes Zhen Zhu."

"Mommy I want a baby sister or brother." Zhen Zhu said with a smile.

"Are you sure you want a younger sister or brother."

"Yeah I'll have someone to take care of." Zhen Zhu said with a smile.

"May be you will have one." Sakura said leaning on Syaoran.

"We'll think about it." Syaoran said with a smile.

"Okay daddy." Zhen Zhu said going back to her brother and sitting next to him and looking at the stars.

Sakura only looked at her and smiled and leaned on Syaoran and fell asleep with a smile.

The End.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

Kawaii Bell


	5. chapter five

My Teacher, My Fiancé

By Kawaii Bell

Disclaimer: Listen to me I'm only going to say this once I DO NOT OWN Cardcaptor Sakura SO DO NOT SUE ME!

My story is divided into parts so they are not chapters so in advance I thank anyone who will review my story thank you no on with the story.

Recap:

"I married his cousin Xiao Lang Li."

Sakura said shocked at the news. So was Yumi.

Part V

"Well when am I going to meet Xiao Lang?"

"You already met him… about two years ago."

Sakura said trying to give Yumi hints.

"He taught us a subject you hated."

"You mean Mr. Li?"

"Yep. He's my husband."

"But how?"

"It was an arranged marriage."

Sakura said as Yumi stayed there shocked at the information.

Yumi had left and the twins began to cry as Syaoran came out of the room and helped Sakura with the twins he held on to Wu Ren as Sakura fed Zhen Zhu. Then they switched and Syaoran burped Zhen Zhu. Then Sakura burped Wu Ren then they both played with the twins.

"Sakura do you think we should buy a house? A small house no too big or too small?"

"Well I would like a house with a big yard for the twins to play in and I wouldn't mind a garden."

"Sounds nice so do you want to?"

"Yeah I would love it."

"How about you design the house on a land of at least twenty acres."

"Okay."

Sakura said playing with Zhen Zhu who was in her arms giggling.

Syaoran had purchased the twenty acres of land and he had paid people to build the house Sakura wanted. Then when the house was finished they moved into the medium sized house with fifty rooms and five floors. The house was a small mansion. On the twenty acres there was a horse stable with two horses both white. Sakura got her garden it was big and beautiful. And they had a lot of toys for the twins they had a big swimming pool and a whole bunch of other things.

Five years later

The twins were now five years old and they had a pony each and they had a small pool and a lot of toys. Today their grandparents were coming to visit them. Zhen Zhu was wearing a simple pearly white dress and Wu Ren was wearing a green t-shirt and jeans. A limo pulled up and four people got out. They were wearing nice clothes. The women wore a dress while the men wore tuxes.

"Mother, father."

Sakura said as she walked up to her parents hugging them.

"Yelan, Xin how are you?"

"Fine where are the twins?"

"They are with their father. Come on in they will be down in a minute."

In a minute Syaoran walked down with Zhen Zhu in his arms while Wu Ren walked next to him.  
"Mother, Father how are you?"

"We're fine dear."

Yelan said as Syaoran put Zhen Zhu on the ground. The little girl walked over to her mother and held onto her leg.

"Zhen Zhu say hello to your grandmas and grandpas. You too Wu Ren."

"Hello grandmas and grandpas."

Zhen Zhu said curtsying in her pearly white dress. Wu Ren followed in saying hello.

"Hi Zhen Zhu and Wu Ren."

The grandparents said.

"So how have you been Sakura?"

"Fine mother I just absolutely love this house and my two little kids."

Sakura said as she picked up the little girl and handed her to her grandma Nadeshiko.

"She is so adorable she looks exactly like you Sakura and Wu Ren takes after his father."

Nadeshiko said playing with the little girl as she giggled in her arms.

Later that day

Soon it became dark and Nadeshiko, Fujitaka, Yelan and Xin had to go back to China. Sakura took Zhen Zhu and Wu Ren to the garden as Syaoran joined them looking at the stars. Zhen Zhu sat next her brother Wu Ren watching the stars as Sakura and Syaoran sat together behind them. Sakura held on to Syaoran's hand smiling. She looked at Syaoran and kissed him softly.

"So Syaoran do you want more kids?" Sakura said softly.

"Don't know. These two are already a hand full." Syaoran said looking at his twins.

Sakura smiled and kissed him.

"May be in a few years, when they're a little older." Syaoran said.

"Mommy."   
"Yes Zhen Zhu."

"Mommy I want a baby sister or brother." Zhen Zhu said with a smile.

"Are you sure you want a younger sister or brother."

"Yeah I'll have someone to take care of." Zhen Zhu said with a smile.

"May be you will have one." Sakura said leaning on Syaoran.

"We'll think about it." Syaoran said with a smile.

"Okay daddy." Zhen Zhu said going back to her brother and sitting next to him and looking at the stars.

Sakura only looked at her and smiled and leaned on Syaoran and fell asleep with a smile.

The End.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

Kawaii Bell


End file.
